


She and Wolves Don't Mix

by IntegrityProductions



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Childhood Trauma, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, It's sad but ends okay, Psychological Trauma, Trauma, Wolf is traumatized yall, Wolf raised by Newton Wolves, implied death of sentiant creature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntegrityProductions/pseuds/IntegrityProductions
Summary: After being betrayed by her "pack," a young girl is sure to never mingle with wolves again. They're dangerous, evil, and lie. That doesn't stop from danger, and wolves, from finding her again and again.Inspired by "Raised by Science" by Giingersnap_Garrdens and the headcannons she posted on Tumblr. I saw it, thought about it, made my heart hurt by it, and now I shall make y'all's heart hurt as well.
Relationships: Wolf & Newton Wolves (Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 108





	She and Wolves Don't Mix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daydream_Hollow_Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydream_Hollow_Eyes/gifts).



> No beta reading/editing once again, we die like men. At first this was just me figuring out how Wolf would've made contact with the Newton Wolves and then I accidentally made my heart ache so now I will make your hearts ache as well. You're welcome :)  
> The wiki says she's 10 in the show, meaning that she's gone through a lot of trauma before the age of ten. Kids tend to cry when they're upset. 
> 
> Bless this show and this fandom for making me feel so many emotions of many varieties. 
> 
> Inspired by "Raised by Science" by Giingersnap_Garrdens and the headcannons she posted on Tumblr.

Running.

Her legs hurt from doing so much running.

The little girl didn’t want to be running, but she was. She thought she had a made a home of sorts, something of a safe place in the middle of those hurtful things. The one place she could let her guard down again, yet it was broken. She has no idea how the deathstalkers got up there, but once they were in, she couldn’t stay. The safety of the place was compromised. Once again, she was on the run from danger.

The little girl was almost use to it now. Running, feeling unsafe, being scared. She hadn’t _not_ felt that way since when she was with-

She shook her head and kept running. Don’t think about. Don’t think about it. Don’t think about it. She doesn’t need to remember. She doesn’t need to know or think or even dream about it. It doesn’t matter. It’s not there. It’s not important.

She just needs to survive. To keep going far, far away from their territory. And the frog territory. Those frogs have chased her down a couple times before. She was okay being so close to them because they didn’t go near her shelter. But she’s not okay being so close now that her shelter has been broken into.

It made her scared. It made her upset. Her face scrunched up as the tears began to well up. She didn’t want to run anymore, but she was scared. She didn’t know what to do. All she could do was run. Run until she couldn’t anymore.

It wasn’t much longer until the young child couldn’t run. She settled on just walking, just trying to put more distance between her and the danger. Though at this point she wasn’t sure what was danger anymore, just that there was always danger about. She wanted to stop and rest, maybe eat, but after all the adrenaline from today she really didn’t want to keep moving. But she kept going. She had already made some considerable distance, she was in a new area she wasn’t familiar with, but she didn’t feel safe.

She looked up. It was evening. It made her stomach growl. She didn’t even get a chance to eat today. She was hungry. It only contributed to how upset she was. She scowled and pulled her hood tight as she kept walking. She didn’t understand why this was happening. She didn’t understand why she was in danger, why the surface was so mean without people to be around, why her legs hurt so much, why crying made her more tired, why her heart kept pounding, why she was out in the open anyways. She was confused and hurt. She felt a longing in her chest. She wanted to go home.

Once the sun really started to set she knew she needed to rest. She was barely making any distance at all anymore. She was less walking and more just dragging her feet. She wanted to sleep, and to eat, but she couldn’t hunt like this. She couldn’t sleep like this either. The young girl looked around. Nothing seemed to be in sight, yet she still felt anxious and unsafe. Did she make enough distance? Are the deathstalkers still after her? Did the frogs see her run? Was something waiting to get her? She swallowed. The young girl didn’t know any of the answers. It made her sad.

There was a tree by her. Many trees actually, she gone around the city area she was once in and was starting to get more into the wooded parts. That made her uneasy. She didn’t like the woods. The woods were bad news. The woods had bad things in them. The woods weren’t safe. But she wanted to rest. She couldn’t keep going, but she couldn’t rest on the forest floor, something could get her! She walked up to the tree close by and looked up at it’s branches. Maybe if she got up a little bit, something couldn’t get her.

She started to climb. She never did like heights, but she remembers when her siblings-

She remembered that wolves weren’t the best climbers. Wolves were fascinated when she could climb so easily up trees. It came naturally to her. Wolves didn’t like it though. Wolves couldn’t get to her when she was up in a tree. The young girl kept climbing. She could rest while up in a tree. That’s safe. Safer than the ground.

* * *

The young girl did that for a couple of days. Walked during the day, stopped just to hunt and eat, and climbed up a tree to rest a night. She didn’t sleep super well, being up in a tree made her a bit nervous she was going to fall, but she did it anyways. She didn’t know what else to do. At least in her old home she could train, but out here there was nothing but trees, herself, and Stalky.

She liked Stalky. Stalky was a great weapon. Stalky wasn’t too heavy but still weighty enough to hurt something. Long enough to keep distance between her and whatever she was hurting and but not too long as to put her off her balance. She smiled. She could always count on Stalky. Stalky couldn’t hurt her. Stalky could only help her. She liked Stalky.

Some bright colors caught her eye. It was a bush full of flowers! They were pretty. Pretty, but not useful. It’s not like she could use flowers to fight or keep herself safe. She paused and looked around. She hadn’t seen anything in a while. Hadn’t heard anything either. The woods were quiet today. Nothing seemed to be living. No animals at least. She blinked and looked back at the flowers. They were pretty.

She went over and started to pick them. There weren’t any thorns or anything so she could pick them with ease. She smiled. They were a pretty pink color. The young girl hadn’t seen pink flowers before. They smelled good. She took a whiff and sneezed. It made her giggle. The flowers were pretty and soft and fun. She put some in her hair. She liked the flowers.

After playing for a bit she got up, happy with the amount of flowers in her hair, she felt pretty. She even tied some to Stalky! Stalky looked pretty too with the flowers. They were both pretty. It was fun playing with flowers. She wondered what else was around her in the woods to play with. She turned around and her smile fell into a gasp.

There was a wolf, watching her.

She screamed.

Running. She was running again. This time she knew what was dangerous to her. A wolf.

“Human! Get her!”

She heard more growls, and more footsteps. Of course there would be more, wolves are always in a pack! She saw more on the edges of her vision. There were a lot of wolves here.

“There’s a human! Catch ‘em!”

“It’s a kid c’mon!”

“Is there more!?”

“Is that a _pelt_!?”

They don’t seem overly pleased with her presence. Just how many are they? There are two many for her. She dodges one just to get in the way of another. She hits one with Stalky just to have to use it again for another behind her. Running a little more only means meeting face to face with another wolf. There’s too many!

She’s surrounded. They outnumber her a lot and her tears are starting to get in the way of her fighting. She scowls. She can make it. She made it last time against a pack, and she’ll make it again. But she’s just one young child and these are a bunch of adult wolves. They’re tiring her out.

Step, jump, hit. Step, jump, hit. Step, hit, and hit again. Jump, roll, and hit. One of them grabs her from behind. She turns and gets him in the head with Stalky, only to have someone grab ahold of it. She struggles against the new wolf only to have another grab her again. She kicks and struggles as she keeps her hold of her precious weapon. One wolf twists the weapon out of her grip while the other pulls back and holds her.

She wails and keeps fighting against her capture. Kicking, yelling, and punching, all while wailing for her weapon and life. The one inspects it while the one holding her struggles to keep his grip. Another wolf helps the one hit in the head and more surround her. The wolves have a varied reaction of distain as they get a good look at the girl. Many are shocked at her pelt. She bites at her capture and is released.

She gets up only to find she surrounded. She has no way out now and she can’t fight all that well without Stalky. If only she grabbed more weapons on her way out. Scared and crying, she whips her head around for some way out. The wolf holding her weapon speaks up.

“Hey kid!” She snaps her neck towards him. “Where’s your parents?”

Her only response is labored breathing and tears. She eyes a nearby tree. It might be her only way to safety right now.

“Hello?? Can’t you understand me?” The wolf still has her attention. “Where’s your family? There’s gotta be more than one of you around here.”

Her breathing calms only a little as she grits her teeth. The wolf takes it as a response. Some of the branches are low enough. She could maybe jump up on one and keep climbing.

“No family? No way. Kid where are they.”

Her breathing picks up again as she hurts her teeth with how much she’s biting down on them. She doesn’t have a family. She’s angry and upset with that fact.

“This is useless.” Another wolf pipes up. “She’s not talking. Take her to Billions?”

“Sure. He’ll know what to do.” The first wolf says.

She rushes for the tree, earning a shout from the wolf questioning her. She jumps onto the first branches, climbs onto the second one, trying to get up the tree. A wolf quickly runs up the tree to knock her off her balance. She falls onto the ground. She didn’t realize adult wolves were better at navigating trees than child ones.

She’s seized once again as the group readies themselves to turn and walk. The girl is upset with this, kicking, scratching, and screaming for her release, but to avail. Her crying figure is getting too weak to put up a proper fight, she’s thrown over the wolf’s shoulders like a sack of potatoes. Some wolves go ahead while four escort her on their way back. The one holding her, the one holding Stalky, and one helping the one hit by Stalky.

“Let me go!! No!! I hate wolves!! Put me down!! No!!”

She’s struggles the whole way back. The struggle gets less and less intense as time goes on. Her screams of hatred for the wolves becoming just a repeated phrase said hoarsely as the group returns to base. She doesn’t even care to note the giant observatory around her as she’s taken inside. She’s too upset and tired. She wants to sleep. The act of being carried would lull her if it weren’t for her heart racing too much.

She’s unceremoniously dropped on the floor in front of two wolves in turtlenecks. One in black and one in white. The white one has glasses. The both pace about and inspect her. The girl only looks down at the ground and sniffles. She’s too tired to put up another fight.

“She’s got a pelt! A wolf pelt!” The one in black picks up a sleeve only for it to be tugged away by the girl.

“I know. It’s not one of ours, everyone is accounted for here and it’s not like anyone has gone missing lately.” The one in wife says, straightening his glasses. “It’s not a fresh pelt, and she’s young. Far too young to have done it herself. She must’ve gotten it from somewhere.”

The girl shakes her head. She’s pouting as she messes with her sleeves for comfort.

“No? But you’re clearly still a child!” He stands up straight in shock. “Human young can’t even fend for themselves! There’s no way!”

“I bet she’s lying.” The one in black goes in for the pelt again only to be met with a snarl. It shocks him. “Well. That’s not human like at all. That was a real, proper, growl of an animal.”

“Like a wolf.”

“Like a wolf.” He echoes. He narrows his eyes and kneels to be on her level. “Kid. Who raised you? Where are they?”

The young girl simply pulls her pelt closer and bares her teeth at him.

“Answer the question _human,_ where’s your family? Are they close?” He tries to analyze the shifting eyes in her expression.

While the one in black continues to question her, the one in white continues to look her up and down. Besides the wolf pelt, she’s wearing some ragged clothes. Haven’t been washed in a while, they’re dirty and stink. The clothes are ill-fitting too, shirt and pants meant for someone bigger. She herself smells too. He sniffs as he picks up mainly forest smells on top the sweat. She clearly hasn’t bathed. She’s tired too, the bags under her eyes apparent. He steps backs to confirm with another wolf that she was found playing with flowers.

“Listen kid,” The one in black was getting a little impatient. “We can’t have a human group stumbling upon us and putting up a fight. Where. Is. Your. Family.”

“Billions I don’t think she has one.” The sudden words get the attention of the wolves and the girl. “If my hypothesis is correct, that is. She’s too dirty, hasn’t been bathed. She’s been abandoned or her family has been killed. Humans don’t usually yet their young get that dirty if they can help it. She also screamed and put up a fight, if any family was in the area- which they should because they’re no way they’d reasonably let their child wander that far- they should’ve come running to save her long ago.”

They slowly turned their attention to the girl, who now was sniffling much more and looking at the ground. New tears began to fall, but it’s clear she didn’t have much left to cry. The open realization that no one was there to save her was heartbreaking for the young one. The wolves said humans would usually come save their kids, but she never had humans that cared in the first place! Only wolves did, and they did only so they could eat her. And it’s happening again. She pulled her hood down and began to quietly sob. She’s so tired.

The open onslaught of vulnerable emotions surprised the wolves around her. The girl put up quite the fight for so long, to see her break down was something else she’s surprising them with. The two Billions looked at each other, they’re use to prey struggling and being upset, but this was a whole mental breakdown. Of a child no less. Needlessly to say, they were a little out of their element.

“Uh… hey kid.” The one white took a turn to kneel beside her, speaking softer and showing his uncertainty. “What’s… What’s wrong?”

She looked at him, snot smeared across her face and running down her mouth and chin. He grimaced; it was gross. Really gross, but he finally got a good look at her face. Not only did she have eye bags from being tired and red, puffy, cheeks from crying, but she conveyed such a tired expression. He knows children can throw tantrums, he threw a few as a kid and cried over dumb stuff but he never expected a child to have an expression like _this._ She looks at the brink of giving up. For a moment he could see the pain, fear, and misery in her eyes. He wondered for how long she had been on her own. He slowly reached out, unconsciously, to put a hand on her shoulder, only to have her push away with a yell.

“No!” She wailed as she cowered away. “I hate wolves!”

That sentiment, although itself not too surprising considering, came with a viciousness and history that startled him and the other wolves. The one in black “tch”ed.

“And why’s that?” The one in white was curious about this girl now.

“Because! They’re mean! And evil! And mean! And only are nice to hurt you!” She cried. “They aren’t nice! They only pretend! They’re so mean!” Her words devolved into sobs barely intelligible to the wolves.

The bewildered pack leaders look at each other. This wasn’t her first encounter with wolves, that alone is something else considering she survived being so young, but the implications of her words were much more gruesome to them. It prompted Billions to keep questioning the girl. He knew her emotions are raw and thus unpredictable in the moment, but he couldn’t help but get to the bottom of this.

“You’ve… met wolves before?” He asked softly, trying not to make the emotions more explosive then they already are.

She looks at him and nods.

“When?”

She shrugs and looks even more sad, failing to hold back more tears.

“Okay then… What were these wolves like? They weren’t us.”

“I know that.” She grumbled, barely audible. “My pack was just a mom, dad, and kids.”

“I’m sorry- Pack!?” The Billions in black spoke in shock.

She started to cry again.

“Shit-“

“Oh no. Hey it’s okay you don’t need to cry.” The Billions in white tried to comfort the child but getting closer only caused her to pull away. “You said your pack is all! Humans don’t usually call their families packs. But you called a pack of wolves ‘your pack’ so…” He trailed off. He really didn’t like the implications here; it laid heavy in the air and made all the wolves uncomfortable.

Wolves eating humans isn’t anything to bat an eye at. Mutes eat humans all the time. Wolves raising a human is another thing completely. It wasn’t impossible to guess a mute could take in a human, especially a human child; every type of mute has their own family-bonding way and most can be quite empathetic, but it didn’t process well that other wolves would do that. Nor was it processing well that this hypothetical pack might’ve raised a child just to eat it. That’s cruel. The Newton wolves have captured prey before with the intent to eat later, but later is usually that night. Not days, weeks, months, or however long it had to take for the human girl to consider a pack of wolves her pack. Nor would they dream of comforting and caring for the prey for _any_ amount of time before killing it. Maybe they were misreading the situation, there’s no way that could’ve actually happened.

“Why did you call them ‘your pack?’” The Billions in black spoke up. He couldn’t dream of wolves being so cruel, he couldn’t believe the implication this child was giving them. She must have something skewed, there must be something they’re missing.

The child sniffled some more before speaking, not even bothering to look at Billions. “They said we were a pack…” She sniffled again. “They said we were… and that’s why we ate and played and howled together… but they were lying.”

The horror the came with the realization struck every wolf at once.

It presented the pack with a new problem; one all their books and learning didn’t equip them to solve. They have every intent to eat her and her family if they were close. They’re wolves, they eat meat. But eating a child that was hunted by wolves before? Okay, that alone doesn’t sit well but it probably isn’t a complete deal-breaker. But eating a child that was _deliberately traumatized_ by wolves before? As the situation sank in many wolves found themselves in a very uncomfortable position. They never considered themselves cruel. Harsh towards outsiders without a pack maybe, but not outright cruel.

The girl looks so helpless and miserable. She’s laying on her belly now, not even bothering with sitting up right or presenting and semblance of a fight. Just laying down, crying, and occasionally mumbling something about her hating wolves. It was a very sorry sight to see, a stark difference from the girl fighting and snarling earlier. There was no sensible way of processing this.

The wolves looked at each other and then the pack leaders. The leaders looked at each other. Both Billions had very uncomfortable expressions as they were very unsure of what to do at this point. This was uncharted emotional territory for the pack, and it wasn’t off to a great start.

“Take her to a couch or something.” The Billions in black said to a nearby wolf. “Let her rest. Keep her here and keep that thing out of her reach.” He gestured towards Stalky. “She shouldn’t need to be restrained; Billions and I need to talk.”

The wolf nods and slowly approaches the child. She doesn’t change her position. She reaches out and carefully picks up the child. It earns only more wails, but no fighting. She holds the child gently and begins to walk away with her.

The pack can’t keep her eyes off the child as she slowly disappears from view. She doesn’t even open her eyes, just bury her face in the shoulder of the wolf and keep crying. Her muffled wails are no less heartbreaking to the wolves. The Billions in glasses looked at the other leader. His expression was grim as he signaled for him to follow in the other room.

They were the alphas of this pack. When faced with any situation it was up to them to be the final determining vote on what to do. This was no different, no matter how uncomfortable and difficult it was. The girl was safe for now, no wolf would harm her while the two talked, but that didn’t make the air any less heavy. The pack would be unusually quiet and on edge while they talked.

The debate felt like it took hours. Every wolf was so uncomfortable, it wasn’t long before everyone was filled in and talking about the situation. A human girl raised and then betrayed by a pack of wolves? It’s unheard of and was despicable to the pack. The pack isn’t a stranger to ethics debates, but it usually only comes up in reference to events of the past, or things other mute gangs of done, never was it something so cruel and so personal.

Billions and Billions came to an agreement and walked out of the room. The one in black starting to gather the wolves in the dining room while the one in white goes to check in on the girl. He cleans his glasses as he walks into the room where she’s sleeping. He put on his glass and dismissed the wolf watching her with a gesture of his head. The wolf nodded and left, the discomfort on their face very noticeable.

Billions turned to look at the girl, she was fast asleep. He assumed she passed out not long after she was laid on the couch, her back against the back of the couch, likely to not let anyone sneak up on her. Her expression still upset even in sleep. It made the wolf frown. He looked at a nearby table, her weapon was there. Not too terribly out of reach if she were to get up from her place. He walks over and inspects it. A tail of a death stalker on a metal pole. He picked it up. It made for a suitable weapon. Simple to wield yet still dangerous. It had flowers tied around it.

It was the same pink flowers in the girl’s hair. Wilted, clearly needing water, but it still holds some of the pink color. Billions sets the weapon down gentle and turns to the girl. Her expression still upset as he approaches quietly, careful not to wake her. Tears stained cheeks are still puffy and red, her mouth still in a frown, and her breathing still uneven and shaky. The poor thing is miserable even in her sleep. It broke his heart.

Once he had spent some time watching the girl, only a few minutes, he exits to join the other wolves in the dining room. The air still heavy and tense. Billions was sitting on the stage, waiting for him. He sat next to the other leader. The Billions in black spoke first.

“As you know we’ve captured a young human girl. Megan, Jacob, good job on catching her and bringing her back. She put up quite the fight.”

“That being said,” The other Billions spoke up. “In any other situation she’d be hunted after dinner, but as I’m sure you’re already aware, she’s got an… uncomfortable history with wolves.”

The crowd of wolves were aware, and just as uncomfortable as their alphas were.

“She has no human family, so we aren’t worried about any other humans coming onto the territory.” The one in white kept speaking. “But she was raised by wolves, apparently long enough to be considered one of the pack, only to be turned on and hunted.”

Some wolves looked at each other in horror.

“Since she has clearly been traumatized by wolves.” The one in black spoke up again. “We’re not going to hunt her. What those wolves did to her was cruel and terrible in every aspect, and we are _not_ going to stoop to a similar level by capitalizing off of personalized trauma inflicted onto a child.” He was stern in his voice. The wolves were educated in all sciences despite space being their favorite. They knew their psychology.

“Those wolves- those parents- were cruel and terrible. Truly, the worst example of wolves anyone could be shown to.” The one in white spoke up, anger crawling through his voice. “We are not savages, we hunt because we need to feed and we need to exercise. We do not play with our food nor do we lull it into a false sense of security. We do not lie about our relationship with our prey. We are not cruel.”

“The child has been through enough, shown the absolutely worse example of wolves. We can’t cure her trauma, but we can show her that wolves are better than that. She lives and stays the night in peace. We have other food we can eat.”

“So are we keeping her?” One wolf spoke up. It caused a small spur in the pack, after all, if they’re not going to eat her what are they going to do? Release her back into the wild? A child that young surely wouldn’t survive for long. The two alphas looked at each other before clearing their throat, signaling the group to settle down and listen.

“We don’t have long-term plans yet.” The Billions in black spoke again. “That will take much more time and energy to figure out. We will let you know.”

“In the meantime, keep an eye on her but let us deal with her most. We will offer her some food for dinner and continue to let her rest. She stays in peace and comfort.” The one in white said.

It was a solemn decision, but one that will be respected nonetheless. The young girl is safe her, among wolves. It might not be what she called her pack, but they can be trusted not to harm her. She can stay safely in the observatory. They’ve agreed she’s gone through enough. They’ve agreed she’ll be safe here. Both parties may be convinced the two don’t mix well or at all, but that won’t stop the peace tonight. For now, they band together for the hurt child.


End file.
